Now or Never
by Papina
Summary: Chopper makes a card for Robin for no reason and asks help from his nakama on how to deliver it to her properly. OneShot ChopperxRobin


**A/N: **This fic was requested by my dog-eating friend, Kurt. Yeah. Enjoy!

_I'm not human... I can never get her to like me the way I want her to..._

Chopper looked down sadly at the card he was holding and sighed. He didn't know what went over him when he made it. The card was simple and easy to make, but even an ordinary person who would take a look at it would know for sure that the one who made it put a lot of effort into making the gift. Each part was made carefully: the design, the letters and even the paper was made by hand.

' _Why did I make this?_', Chopper asked himself. There was no occasion. It's not her birthday nor is it Valentine's day, and it's definitely NOT Christmas.

" Chopper? Is something wrong?", Nami, who was seated in front of Chopper, looked up and had a worried look on her face.

Chopper gave a startled reaction. " N-nothing! I'm fine."

" Really? What's that then?" Nami pointed at the card.

" It's just.. It's.. It's.. a card!" He quickly hid it behind his back and looked away to hide his red stained face.

" Who is it for?"

" N-nobody!"

" It's for her, isn't it?" Nami enphasized the pronoun.

" W-who her? I don't know what you're talking about!" Chopper said nervously making things quite obvious for Nami.

" Aren't you going to give it to her?"

" I-I'm not giving it to anybody!" He still persisted.

" Why don't you try giving it to her right now?"

Chopper gave up. " Yosh! I'll try my best."

Robin was outside seated on a chair while reading a book. The way she looked in his eyes was different from everybody else's. Even if she was casually seated like that, she looked like a model posing for an ad or an actress playing her role in a movie.

Chopper gulped and started walking towards her step by step. He wasn't aware that what he was doing made it look like he was carefully approaching a monster. There was just one more meter left when he chickened out and hid behind the pole.

He felt someone hit his head.

" What the hell was that?!" Nami complained.

" What was what?" Chopper asked innocently.

" Try apporaching her normally." Nami sighed. " Or try asking Sanji-kun for tips."

" You called Nami-swan?" Sanji appeared as soon as his name was said. Once again, his eyes were heart-shaped.

Nami placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder. " I need you to show Chopper how to approach a lady."

" Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji demonstrated by picking up a tray of cakes and serving it to Robin the way he usually does. " Your cake, Robin-chwan."

" Thank you." Robin said and smiled sweetly.

Sanji went back to Nami and Chopper. He gave the tray of tea to Chopper. " You try this time."

Chopper tried his best to balance the tea and successfully made it. He imitated what Sanji did. " Your tea, Robin-chwan."

" Thank you." Robin gave the same smile.

Chopper began rubbing the back of his head while saying " I-It was nothing." and laughing nervously.

Nami did some hand signals which Chopper read as " Give the card to her now."

He nodded in reply and took out the card. Just when he was about to say something, he chickened out and hid behind the pole.

He felt someone hit his head again and he already knew who it was.

" What the hell was that?! I thought you were doing fine!" Nami complained once more. She stopped to think for a moment then glanced at Luffy. " This time, try asking Luffy on how to get rid of your nervousness."

Chopper nodded and approached the rubber man seated on the sheep head. " Umm... Luffy?"

" Oi! Chopper! Is it lunch time already?" Luffy said and swayed back and fourth excitedly.

" N-no. I came to ask about how you get rid of nervousness."

" I don't know." Luffy said straightforward. " But how about if I teach you how to make someone laugh?"

Chopper brightened up in excitement. " R-really?!"

Luffy handed him two straws. " Here. Put these up your nose."

Chopper did as Luffy said. " Like this?"

Luffy nodded. " Yup! Just like that!"

" Thanks!"

" No problem!"

Chopper hurried to where Robin was. " R-robin! I-I have something to show you!" He said nervously.

" What is it?" Robin smiled.

" Umm.." Chopper placed the straws up his nose making Robin giggle. ' _I-I made her laugh!_ ', he thought happily without noticing the card fall from his pocket.

Robin happened to see the gift fall and picked it up. " Is this yours?" she asked as she handed it back to Chopper.

" I-It's for you." Chopper looked down to hide his face.

" Thank you." Robin opened it and took a while in reading its contents, making Chopper more anxious for her reply as each second passed. When she was finally done, she closed it then bended over to give Chopper a kiss on the cheek. She caught him by suprise so he just stared thinking that this was all a dream he would soon wake up from.

" R-robin?" Chopper saw her wipe a few tear drops from her eye. " I'm sorry."

" Why are you apologizing?" Robin gave her usual sweet smile which was Chopper's favorite. " I'm really happy. No one ever bothered to give me anything like this. Thank you so much, Chopper."

After hearing those words, Chopper smiled to himself.

_Maybe I do have a chance... From now on, I'll do my best..._

_Wait for me, Robin..._

Finally... I can eat something. T.T I'm so hungry. R&R!


End file.
